Frederick de Bonesby
"Unfortunately due to some means beyond my control or comprehension, I did not become an undead lich wizard master. Instead, all of the magical power was stripped from my body, as well as my skin and my flesh and my fats." Once a nobleman and powerful wizard, Frederick attempted to turn himself into a lich. Through some unknown mishap, he turned himself into a skeleton while losing most of his magical powers. Traveling with his personal chef Stirfry, the self-centered spellcaster goes to Polaris University to relearn his magic and complete his ritual. Frederick is aloof, callous and cold in most of his encounters. He rarely cares for the feelings of others and puts himself first. He is also extremely self-conscious, breaking into a shrieking panic when he is seen without his flimsy disguise. While confident in his powers, he seems very aware of his limitations and not afraid to flee a fight if he feels outmatched. Appearance Frederick appears as a plain human skeleton, but he makes efforts to blend into society. He tries many outfits and accessories, but primarily wears a powdered wig and wizard robes. He has attempted artificial eyes, including simply drawing pupils on ping pong balls. Relationships While Frederick was at the peak of his power, he caught Stirfry trying to steal from him. He hired Stirfry as his personal cook while granting him the power of speech (normally lost to kenku). While Stirfry tends to grovel with Frederick and praise him at the slightest opportunity, Frederick is extremely callous and dismissive with him. He has claimed that Stirfry is a curse put on him for playing god, and frequently refers to him as "my bird." Any utterance of appreciation is scarce and desperately treasured by Stirfry. Frederick shows a particular interest in Cordelia by virtue that she is a fellow spellcaster. He is able to detect her demonic magic and has been known to give her pointers on her spellcasting. In The Cave and The Mistress, speaking with Cheddar begins to make de Bonesby start to grow more in touch with his feelings and that he may consider her a true friend. Frederick tends to be polite but callous with the party, treating them slightly better than he does other people. He is still utterly mortified about anyone but Stirfry seeing him without his wig and disguise, which results in him shrieking and hiding in shame. Quotes "I make my hands into a fan shape and I blast out a hot fart!" "Did NONE of you grow up with servants!? What are you DOING!?" "Who are you that knows such wisdoms that sweat is pee of the skin?" "I grow tired of the schemes of children." "Bone daddy's' going outside, you old BITCH!" Bar Patron: "I'll kill you!" Frederick: "I'm already dead, IDIOT!" "DeBonesby draws his FREAKIN' magical fingers!" Trivia *According to Mother, Frederick's ritual for becoming a lich was perfect. It was something within him that was flawed that caused it to fail. Cheddar later enforces that it was something wrong with the blood of someone you love required in the ritual. *Frederick has vocal distrust of elves and has Category:Party membervery strong opinions on the matters of master and servant relationships. *Chris has revealed on several occasions that Frederick has -3 to his Charisma and roleplays it accordingly. *Frederick is disgusted by feathers and many bodily functions. He claims that hair and feathers are the "poop of the skin" and sweat is the "pee of the skin." *Despite appearing undead, de Bonesby still has basic biological needs. He has to eat and sleep, and even creates waste. He displays in Fools Crush In that his poop is actually marrow. He explains that his senses don't function in the same way as they used to, but are effectively the same. *He claims he was approximately 56 when he first fell in love with a woman. Her name was Station; he believes his love was unrequited and is reluctant to discuss the matter. *Frederick lost his home after he conducted his failed ritual. The locals believed him to be a monster (whether for his behavior or his changed appearance) and burned down his manor. Frederick plans to finish his ritual, return home, and extract revenge on those whoCategory:De Bonesbys wronged him. *During their meeting with Count Ivan, Frederick admits to drinking human blood in the past. He also admits it was a waste. *The de Bonesby family initially made their fortune by breeding, racing and battling gryphons.